Haven't I done this before?
by Ambercoal
Summary: I have only read two time travel stories that have Kíli as the time traveler. Two. Therefore, I simply had to change that. Please note, I am an amateur writer who will have some mistakes. If you notice any, please tell me. Thank you!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Chapter one

Kíli was tired. He was so tired.

He sat on the edge of his bed and combed his fingers through his beard. It seemed so long ago when it had just been a little scruffy thing.

He looked at his boots. They were well made, his eyes traced the decor around the edges.

He sighed. Gimli had left for the Undying Lands with Legolas a few months ago. He missed his friend already.

He pulled off his boots and got ready for bed. Times like this were when he missed his family the most. His mother had died a few years before the War of the Ring had started.

To think, that little ring Bilbo had found so long ago would cause so many problems. Thinking of the War made him think of Balin, Oin, and poor Ori. Gimli had told him after the war. Well, he had suspected something might have happened to them after the message birds he sent didn't return.

He, however, had his hands full with the steadily growing orc populations, And could not go to see what was wrong. Anyway, however good a scribe Ori had been, he had never been great at replying to letters.

He wished it could have been different. If only Thorin had never fallen under the spell of the dragon gold. If only they had allied with the armies of men and elves in the first place. So much death would have been spared. His brother, uncle, maybe even some of the men and elves.

Thinking of elves made him think of Tauriel. They had loved each other dearly, but he had his duties as a king, and she had her duties as a protector of her lands. Thankfully he had never had to marry, there was Dain's son, Thorin Stonehelm, to take over if anything happened to Kíli. Dain had been killed in the fighting of the War.

Kíli combed the braids out of his hair. It was mostly grey now.

If he could do it over again, he would change a lot of things. Kíli thought wistfully.

He huffed in amusement. The old saying went,' If wishes were fishes, there would be no water left to drink.' That certainly was true.

He pulled the covers over him and laid his head on the pillow.

He entertained the idea. He would most definitely change Thorin and Fíli's deaths. He would court Tauriel.

After all, if he saved his uncle and brother, he would most likely not have to become king. He would then be free to pursue his love. But then it wasn't really love in the beginning, it was only after the years had gone by, and he had spent more time with her that he had started to truly love her.

He would never have the crushing responsibilities of kingship on his shoulders, he would go visit Bilbo and his nephew Frodo in the Shire, maybe even stop by Rivendell, to see Lord Elrond. Or maybe Gandalf would be there. He had not seen the old fellow in a very long while.

A little voice inside him asked, " If you could go back, and do it over, would you? Would you risk the chance that you might fail? That you might have to go through everything again? Just for a chance at saving them?" Yes. Yes, he would.

As he fell asleep, his last thought was that he was tired. So tired. Then, there was darkness. Peace.

 **Well, that was a short chapter. Don't worry, it was the introduction. Those are always short. Well, almost always. Actually, maybe that's just for me.**


	2. Confusion

**Hello everyone. Here is a longer chapter this time.**

 **Italics are thoughts :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable. If you do recognize it, then it is not mine.**

Chapter Two.

Kíli opened his eyes.

Hmm. He looked around himself. Apparently, he was dead.

He didn't know any other way he would be in his old room from Ered Luin. He yawned and scratched absently at his beard. His hand stilled. He looked down. His beard was gone! Surely he wouldn't have to go through eternity without his beard!

He looked at his hand. It was unscarred and smooth. All the wrinkles and knobbly bits were not there.

He hopped out of bed. His body felt amazing. It had been years since he could move this easily. He supposed that having a new body almost made up for the lack of a beard.

Sure, he still had the little scruff like he had when he was younger, and his beard had never been as large as his cousin Gimli's, but it was still a respectable size.

He heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He wondered who it would be. His mother? The father that had died before he was born? Fíli? Thorin? Maybe even his maker Mahal? The door opened.

It took a few seconds to recognize the dwarf. It was Fíli! But it was the Fíli before the Quest. This Fíli looked as if he had never seen war. Never died.

"Fíli," Kíli whispered in awed silence. His brother looked at him and spoke loudly."Kee, Amad wants you downstairs. It's breakfast time." Kíli laughed. He threw out his arms. Reveling in the ease in which his new body moved. "Not even a greeting for me brother?" He grabbed Fíli and hugged him tightly.

"It is so good to see you again."

"Kíli." Fíli wheezed, "What are you going on about?"

Kíli let him go but retained a grip on his brother's shoulders. He looked around, "Where is Amad? Is Adad here?"

Fíli looked at him quizzically. "What? Kíli, Adad died months before you were born." It was Kíli's turn to look at his brother in confusion."Well, yes. But I had assumed he would be here."

Seeing Fíli's bafflement, He explained. "Y'know, here? This is the afterlife isn't it?" "Er,"

There was a shout from below. "Boys! Your breakfast is getting cold. Get down here!" Kíli shrugged, a gesture he had picked up from men. Even though he had been king, he had never been able to ignore his mother. Especially when she was yelling.

He motioned to the door. "C'mon." He bounded downstairs.

He swept his mother up in a loving hug. "Amad!" She whopped him on the head with the spatula she was using. "Stop squeezing the life out of me and eat your food." Kíli squeezed her harder.

"Ah, Amad." He sighed. "It's so good to see you again."

His mother looked at him concerned, "Kíli, are you alright?" Kíli realized there were tears running down his face. "Never been better." He wiped the tears off.

He looked at his mother's young face. " So, they changed you too?" He asked gesturing to her face. "What?" "I know, it was kinda startling to wake up without my beard, but at least I am young again."

He twirled his mother around again, then he sat down for breakfast. His mother looked at Fíli. He looked back, "I don't know! He's been like this all morning!" He exclaimed.

Kíli looked up, "I wonder how Stonehelm is handling all this." He leaned back, a grin on his features. "Poor fellow must be overwhelmed."

"Thorin Stonehelm?" Fíli asked, "Kíli, what in Arda are you talking about?"

An unease that had been growing in Kíli's mind made itself known. "Uh... What?" He swallowed his food. "Stonehelm is the king now. Right?" He looked at their shocked faces. "Didn't you know I made him my heir?" His mother came and felt his forehead.

"No fever," She muttered. "Kíli, what year is it?" "1542 of the fourth age?"

His brother and Amad looked at him in shock. "It is the year, 2941 of the third age Kíli." Kíli felt his breath catch in his throat."What..." Kíli's mind was reeling. He swayed in his seat. "It is what year?" He asked. "The year 2491 of the third age. Today is the day we set out on our quest."

Kíli put his head in his hands. He. He. He was in the past. _Huh,_ He thought. To think that he would go to bed and wake up more than a century in the past... _I can change everything!_ He thought with excitement. He could change everything!

"I think," He said, "That I may have had a strange dream." He had had strange dreams before, so he wasn't lying.

His mother stared deep into his eyes. The old Kíli, the one that wasn't king, would have crumbled immediately. But this Kíli had fought in wars. Had seen all his family die or leave. This Kíli was much stronger than the old one. This Kíli held his mother's piercing gaze without flinching.

"Must have been a whopper of a dream." Fíli broke in. "To think that you were in the Fourth Age." Kíli laughed slightly nervously. His Amad whacked Fíli on the arm for using slang in the house.

Fíli sat down and started to eat. While Fíli snarfed down his food, Kíli took the time to savor his mother's cooking. It had been many years since he had had the chance to eat it.

There was a noise by the door, and old reflexes had Kíli grasping for a knife that wasn't there. Fíli looked at him quizzically, then went to open the door. And just outside, stood his uncle, Thorin.

 **Alright...**

 **The story is beginning.**


	3. Determination

As Kíli ran to hug his uncle, he thought absentmindedly that he really should get more weapons.

He grabbed Thorin and hugged him tightly. "Uncle!"

He looked into Thorin's face. There was an amused look there. "Really Kíli, I saw you yesterday."

Then he saw Kíli's face. "Are you alright?"

Kíli nodded enthusiastically. He knew that he would look different. He had seen war, he had seen death. That sort of changes someone.

Kíli's heart was fit to bursting. He was back. Back with his beloved family. He could save them. He let Thorin go, his throat too tight to speak.

Thorin sat down at the table. Dís gave him a plate of food. Thorin nodded his thanks at her.

Thorin then turned to the brothers, a serious look in his eyes." I am off to see if Dain will help us." He said. "You boys will go to the Hobbit's house. Dwalin will be going along with you both." Thorin saw Fíli's affronted look, "It's not that I don't think that you cannot look after yourselves, I just want to make sure you are safe." Kíli flinched. He wished that he could have kept his brother safe in the end. He pushed the thoughts of the past away.

Or was it future? Anyways, he was going to change everything now.

But first, "Uncle," Kíli said. Thorin looked up from his food. "Do you think I could get some more weapons." He gestured to his bow. "My bow does work well, but I would feel easier if I had a few more knives."

There was a bit of surprise flickering in Thorin's eyes. Kíli cringed inside. When he was younger, he had always said that his bow was plenty in the way of weapons. In fact, he remembered himself protesting against more knives or weapons. Saying that he had enough with his bow and hunting had always preferred traveling light.

Oh well, he was going to make sure that they were ready this time. He didn't really want to go through Mirkwood without enough food again.

"I am sure that could be arranged." His uncle said. Kíli shrugged. His uncle shoved the rest of his food in his mouth and stood up. "Well, I must be going now." He hugged his sister, and said quietly to her, "I will do my best to keep them safe." She sighed. "You had better. Or I will come and tan your hide. I don't care if you are my elder."

Thorin chuckled. "Well, then I will be extra careful." He clapped Kíli and Fíli on the shoulders. "Be good." Then he walked out the door. "Stay safe, uncle," Kíli called after him.

Their mother clasped her hands together. "Well, I guess you two better get going also." Kíli shoveled the rest of the food in his mouth. Oh, it was good to be the younger prince again. When he was king, he had never been allowed to eat like that.

" About those weapons." Kíli started. "I'll let you borrow some of mine Kee." His brother said. Kíli looked at him gratefully."Thanks." Fíli smiled. "While we are waiting for Dwalin, how about we spar to warm up our muscles." Kíli glanced at him," You just want to beat your younger brother at swords since I always beat you at archery."

Fíli laughed, "Maybe I do, but it will help with the walking to lightly spar." Kíli shook his head, grinning "We don't walk with our arms."

"Aw c'mon. It will help pass the time."

"Maybe later brother. I want to say farewell to Amad."

Kíli looked up at his mother lovingly. She had died a few years ago, or was it ahead? Anyway, he wanted to treasure the time he had with her. There would be plenty of time to see his brother and uncle on the quest.

Fíli said something about going to watch for Dwalin and walked outside.

Kíli put the dishes in the sink. "Oh Kíli, you don't need to do those." His mother protested. Kíli smiled, "It doesn't matter." His mother heated up some water for rinsing. As son and mother worked together on the morning chores, Kíli felt his resolve become stronger. He would save everyone.

He would destroy the Ring with Bilbo, or at least give it to Elrond for safekeeping.

The determination to succeed his goal had become ever stronger, the longer he had been here. Or when.

Fíli came in like a whirlwind announcing Dwalin's arrival. Kíli marveled at how young his brother seemed to him. Usually, Fíli was the mature one, but Kíli had aged. Well, his spirit had anyways. He wondered if his coming back in time was the doing of the Valar or just a blip in the large scheme of things.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Dwalin thumped into the house.

Dwalin hadn't been the youngest of dwarves when they started on the quest, but it still surprised Kíli at how much younger he looked. Kíli nodded a greeting to his former bodyguard and advisor, not trusting himself to speak.

"Fíli here was tellin' me you were wanting more weapons." The gruff voice of the warrior startled him. Kíli felt himself flinch almost imperceptively. "Er," Kíli cleared his throat, managing to clear away his emotions as well. "That would be much appreciated."

Then he realized that he didn't sound like the old Kíli at all. The old Kíli would have eagerly nodded or something. He had to get used to talking like he was not a king again.

Dwalin looked at him closely. "Well, it's about time you got somethin' more than that bow of yours." Kíli tried not to bristle at the words. Then he realized that his old self would have burst out in defense of his bow, and rapidly searched for something to say.

"My bow has served me faithfully, there has never been any reason to add to my weapons till now." Oops, that was too diplomatic. And spoken much too softly.

Ugh. This stuff was hard. Dwalin seemed to accept the answer though. "We'll pick some up on the way out."

Dwalin grabbed a leftover biscuit from the table."I'll have to see how well you do with a sword and knife against me." He said through a mouth full of food. "You do need more training with those."

Kíli nodded. It would be hard to pretend that he was as unskilled as he was when he was younger but he always liked a challenge.

Fíli hugged his Amad goodbye, and Kíli did the same.

His mother gave him the little pebble. He looked at it. "I'll do my best." He said. He would do his best to come back to his mother, but saving Fíli, Thorin, and destroying the Ring would be the priority.

He had already lived once, and while it would be nice to settle down and have a family, he was also ready to die for his brother and uncle.

Anyone of the company really.

They trio shouldered their packs and started down the road. They stopped at Thorin's forge to pick up some knives and swords for him. Kíli supposed that he could always pay his uncle back later. At first, Fíli was going to let Kíli borrow some of his weapons, but Dwalin had said that it was best to just get some new ones at the forge.

Fíli had looked rather relieved.

Kíli let the motions of walking drown out the rest of the thoughts and worries in his head. He would succeed or die trying.


	4. Talking

**To all the lovely people who have read this. Hello!**

 **Disclaimer: I dast not put any claim on this. In other words, I do not claim to own, what I do not own.**

Chapter three.

They ate lunch on the road. Only stopping an hour before sunset to set up camp. Fíli volunteered to make supper, and Kíli quickly completed his minor chores.

He took the rest of the time before supper to familiarize himself with his new weapons.

He walked out of sight of the camp, he didn't want any questions about his sudden new skills. He hefted the sword. It was amazingly balanced, like all the things his uncle made.

He took a few experimental swings with it, immediately he winced. While he had been given some sword lessons, he didn't have the muscle memory that had come from years of practice, as his old body did.

As he did one of the signature moves he had used over the years, he felt his body protest. He looked at himself in anger. He was young and strong, but not near as coordinated or fast as he had been. He huffed and began to test the limits of his new body.

At first, he was careful not to overtax himself, but soon his anger won over.

He was in a battle. He stabbed at imaginary orcs, jumped over the snapping mouths of wargs, his muscles protesting the speed and strength his mind demanded of them.

He whirled around. He could almost see the flash of red hair as he imagined someone fighting with him. He thrust and twirled his sword, his breath steady. At least he could still control his breathing.

Then he stabbed the leader of the orcs. The battle was won.

He fell to his knees panting. He almost expected a voice that belonged to a red-haired elf to call out to him. They had fought many battles together.

His sight cleared. There was no orcs, no wargs, and no Tauriel. He sighed and wiped away the tears that had sprung to his eyes. He missed her so much it hurt. He imagined how she would come over to him. They would sit there resting in companionable silence. Then she would collect her arrows and clean them, while he did the same to his weapons.

A twig snapped and he was on his feet in an instant, sword ready.

His sword whipped around to point at Dwalin. The dwarf was watching him with an unreadable expression.

Kíli put his sword down. "Sorry." He said, "Reflexes you know?"

Dwalin hummed. "Fíli says the food's ready."

"Alright."

Now that the adrenaline was fading, Kíli felt his sore and aching muscles. For a minute he regretted pushing himself so hard. He would be sore tomorrow.

As Kíli started into the clearing, Dwalin held a hand in front of him. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

Kíli winced inside. He had hoped that Dwalin hadn't seen him.

Dwalin continued. "You were fighting like you were in a battle Kíli. I could even see the spots you were leaving open for someone fighting by you. You used moves I have never seen before. I thought I was the one who taught you everything you knew about a sword." Dwalin looked at him, his eyes serious. "Where did you learn to fight like that."

Kíli met Dwalin's eyes. Unconsciously he straightened his shoulders and held his head high. It was the proud stance of a king. A warrior.

Kíli had no answer. He couldn't tell the truth, and he wasn't going to lie. He opened his mouth, "I can't tell you that."

Kíli pushed past the surprised dwarf and into the clearing.

Fíli looked up at his brother. Kíli grabbed a bowl and spooned himself some stew. He sat down by his brother. "What's made you so down?" Fíli asked him.

Kíli looked at his brother in surprise. "I'm not upset, just serious."

He gestured to his bowl. "This is very good by the way." It was good. Not the best he had ever eaten, but certainly better than the worst.

Fíli laughed, "Since when did you become serious, or like my cooking?" "I didn't like it?" Kíli said bewildered. "Oh yes," Dwalin interrupted, "You would always complain when Fíli cooked, said it tasted burnt."

Kíli ate his next spoonful slowly, savoring it. "It may be a little toasty around the edges, but not burnt."

He smiled at his brother. "You must be getting better!" Kíli grabbed the others bowls and the empty pot. "I'll go wash these up." "I'll come help," Fíli said, getting to his feet. Kíli shrugged.

The two brothers went to the stream they had camped by. Kíli rolled up his sleeves and plunged his hands into the water. He grabbed a handful of sand and began to scrub the pot clean.

"Kíli." His brother said. Kíli stilled, his brother only used that tone of voice when he was very serious.

He stopped scrubbing and looked at Fíli. "Yes?"

"Kíli you've changed."

"What do you mean?" Kíli said jokingly.

His brother looked at him irritated, "You know what I mean. You act different, more mature. It's like you are the older one!"

Kíli looked at the stream.

His brother put a hand on his shoulder. "Kíli, I see you look at me out of the corner of your eye, as if to make sure I am still there. On the day of the quest," His brother shifted. "You asked if this was the afterlife! What happened Kee?"

Kíli sighed. He had never kept anything from his brother before, but what was he supposed to do? Should he tell Fíli and see what his reaction would be? He admitted it would be nice to have another person who could help carry the burden. But... should he really dump more responsibilities on his brother?

Kíli looked at his waiting brother. He sighed. "Alright." He said. "I'll tell you some of it."

At Fíli's protest that he should tell all, Kíli held up his hand. "I will tell some, but not all."

Kíli looked at his sandy hand. He stuck it back into the water.

He cleared his throat. Hoping to clear away the lump that was there.

"This is what happened." Kíli's voice cracked. He looked at his brother with tears in his eyes, "You died. You and Thorin. "

 **What...I wanted to get a chapter up. Look it is only a thousand words. Oh well, I try to make my chapters at least that long, so feel privileged at my grand generosity. Here is a virtual cookie made out of pixels. It is useless and worthless. You cannot eat it, you cannot taste it, and so on. \\('-')/ P. S. Thanks for reading. :)**


	5. More Talk

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own anything.

Sorry about the long wait! Sorry that the chapter is short. It took me a bit to get the writer juices flowing again after the Holidays. Well after this chapter, I will start getting into more of the humor bits. Please excuse the sloppy writing, it has been a bit since I sat down and typed something. If there are any misspellings, please tell me. Thanks!

-Ambercoal

Fíli stared. Kíli ran his fingers through his hair and looked at his hand.

"Kíli,"

Fíli reached and took Kíli's hand in his. "Explain."

"I, I, I.." Kíli huffed.

A thought came to him. He had to tell Dwalin about his brother. He deserved that at least.

"If I am telling you, then I might as well tell Dwalin." Fíli nodded. "I'll get him."

His brother stood up and walked out of the little space they were sitting in.

Kíli sat there shaking. Everything was finally hitting him. It was always like this. When Fíli and Thorin had died, he hadn't fully realized it when he was told. He was too busy. But when he had got a moment alone to himself, he had broken down.

Even now, the thought that he would not see his brother in this life was terrifying. But, then he had. Or something. He was back. What if he failed. What if he had to see them die all over again.

He heard the heavy tread of Dwalin and the lighter one of his brother coming toward him.

He stared at the ground, his head in his hands. He felt Dwalin sit down by him. Waiting.

"What if I fail," Kíli whispered. Fíli started to ask what he was talking about, but Kíli continued. "What if you die again. What if. " Kíli trailed off.

Dwalin grabbed his shoulder. "Kíli." His former bodyguard/advisor shuffled forward a little.

"What are you talking about. Explain."

The no nonsense tone jolted Kíli from his thoughts. Kíli looked at his hands, "I think I traveled back in time."

He felt them start. He looked up. "I mean, you were both dead the last time I checked. And now I'm back. Back before the Quest even really started!"

"So that's why you were acting so strange this morning!" Fíli exclaimed."Saying this was the afterlife, and that Thorin Stonehelm was now king." Fíli paused. "Or something like that."

Kíli hummed in acknowledgment.

"Tell us," Dwalin said.

Kíli looked at the stars. Tauriel had always loved the stars.

"We went on the quest." He began. He saw their questioning looks, so he went on. "We won the mountain back."

Fíli grinned. Kíli sighed.

"We won it back, but, both you and Thorin died."

Kíli went on before they could interrupt.

"I was king, and well, a lot of things happened."

Kíli grabbed Dwalin's shoulder. "Don't. Don't let Balin try to reclaim Moria."

Dwalin shifted. Kíli realized he had not used the dwarrow name for those forsaken caverns. Oh well. The name Moria fit it better.

"Well, then as I said, a lot of things happened, and, well, I was king. I made Stonehelm my heir, never married. I was old. Very old. Amad died a few years ago, and."

He sighed. "I'm just so tired."

Kíli brightened. He looked at Fíli and Dwalin. "But now I'm back! And, I can do it over. I'll save you and Thorin. I'll get married. If she'll have me, and well," Kíli grinned the grin, the mischievous one of his childhood. "Fíli can be king this time."

They sat for a bit, then Dwalin asked, "What happened after the quest. Why should I not let my brother reclaim Khazad Dûm."

Kíli told an extremely short version of the War of the Ring.

Fíli looked thoughtful. "So the hobbit we are meeting will have a nephew that will basically save everyone?"

Kíli huffed. "Don't forget about his gardener. Everyone always underestimates gardeners."

Fíli laughed. "Well, what have you got yourself into this time brother."

"Don't tell Thorin. Or anyone really."

Dwalin shook his head,"He is the king. He deserves to know."

Kíli started. He still felt like he was the king. Even if he wasn't anymore.

"We don't need to heap more responsibilities on him. After the Quest. After the Quest, I will tell him, and Gandalf."

"Indeed." Dwalin rumbled.

The dwarf stood up. "Why not tell him now?"

Kíli scrambled to his feet. "Let's not. If we fail." Kíli shuddered, "If we fail, he doesn't need to know that, that, I..."

Kíli ran his fingers through his beard. He looked down. He had no beard. "Let's just. Not fail."

Fíli stood up and stretched. They had been sitting awhile.

"We should probably turn in." Kíli said. "What?" Fíli asked. "With no supper!" Kíli shrugged. He had gone without before, it was nothing to skip one meal.

As they trudged back to the camp Kíli laughed. At his brother's questioning glance, Kíli explained. "I am no longer king! I can woo the one I love, if she'll have me, I. Brother. I am free!"

Kíli felt joyous tears prickle on the edges of his eyes. Fíli put out an arm to hold Kíli back. "Wait. Why couldn't you marry the one you loved." Kíli looked away. "Ah, well. Unfortunately the dwarrow people would not have like my choice of a queen. "

Kíli's smile turned wistful. "Anyway, she never wanted to be queen in the first place. She wanted to see the world." Kíli sighed. "She wanted to live a simple life. Not a hard one as a queen of a different race." "Was she a human?" Fíli asked incredulously. Kíli smirked. "Not exactly.."

Fíli stopped walking altogether. "Brother. Not, an. "

Kíli was desperately trying not to laugh at Fíli's horrified expression. "An, elf? Really Kíli, really."

Kíli laughed.

"Why would you pick an ELF to fall in love with! She must have been twice as tall as you are."

"Oi!" Kíli yelped. "I'm not that short!"

The rest of the walk was spent with playful banter between the two brothers. Dwalin sighed and rolled his eyes. Apparently, there was an elf out there that Kíli loved. What joy it would be telling that to Thorin.

Have a virtual pixel cookie. (_) There are no chocolate chips.


	6. We ArE Finally GetTing SomEwHerE

Ok, I am sorry for not updating.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

I will try to update once a month at least. Also by the 15th of each month. If I do update this little, I will try to make it up to you all by making the chapters much longer. Also... I said this was supposed to be humorous?

I don't know why I can't really write humor that well. But normally I can.

Once we get into the story more the humor bits will start to come out to join the fun.

Just so you know, Kíli survived the Battle of the Five Armies. He also lived to the War of the Ring. So he was king for a long time. Please note, while I may not really like how Tauriel was put into the movies when she wasn't in the book, I also kinda really like the ship Tauriel/Kíli. So eventually this story may have some of that.

Also, I wanted to write this so it was more light-hearted? Like the book. So Thorin and the others may still look the same, but they will act more as they did in the books. Ok, that is all. If you read this all then you are cool. Have an ice cube to make you even cooler.[]

* * *

Chapter 6

Dwalin split up with them at the town of Bree. He said he would go ahead and scout it out, so to say.

While Thorin had asked the two princes to stay with their bodyguard, they were so close to the Shire that Dwalin saw that it was fit to leave the two.

Anyway, Kíli thought, he could take care of himself just fine. He had been king for a long time. One would have to learn how to protect themselves simply from the assassination attempts. Dwarves generally were a loyal sort of people, but some did think it would be better to have someone else on the throne than an inexperienced dwarf that had just come of age.

The town of Bree was almost exactly how he remembered it. The first time Kíli had been a memorable event indeed.

Well, it was all rather blurry now, but he thought he got into a fight? Oh yes, his past self had assumed someone was insulting him or something, honestly, he wondered how he could have had such a short temper. He snickered to himself at the thought. He still had a short temper but he could control it much better now.

"Hey Fíli," Kíli called out, as his brother looked back at him, Kíli felt a clench of grief in his heart. He had missed his brother much, a deep sharp ache that had never abated.

However, it was strange to be able to call out to Fíli and have his living breathing form reply.

Fíli walked over, "What's wrong Kee," He whispered, looking around warily, "Did you see something?" Kíli huffed. His brother had always had a distrust of any other race.

"No," Kíli said in his normal tone. "But maybe we should look around for some ponies?" Fíli relaxed, "And where would we get the money for fourteen ponies?" Kíli shrugged, "I just thought we could look around or something. It beats sitting here all day."

Fíli nodded. "Alright, but remember, we have to start heading to the hobbit's house soon."

"It will be good to see Bilbo again,"

Fíli eyed him, "It is so strange to see you like this. Where is my cheerful little brother who always has a smile ready?"

Kíli smiled a little remorsefully, "I believe that that Kíli is no more." There was a wetness prickling at the back of his eyes so he looked away.

"Let's get going. If we leave right now we should reach Bilbo's house right around supper time. " Fíli grinned at him, "Always thinking of your stomach, aren't you. That's one thing that hasn't changed," Fíli clapped Kíli on the shoulder and rubbed his head, Kíli ducked away from his brother's arms and laughed.

Even if they died again... Even if this was some strange vision... He had seen his brother laugh and smile again. He had seen his uncle. His real uncle.

Not the gold-crazed dwarf he had been almost to the last.

Kíli smiled. And tried not to cry.

They set out for the Shire soon after they had checked out the various ponies and horses that the town had to offer. While Kíli had told Fíli and Dwalin much of what had happened, it had all been rather vague without much detail. Part of that was because, well, it had been a long time. You couldn't blame him that some of the details got fuzzy.

Kíli sang a few verses of Beren and Luthien as they trudged along. The song sounded much different coming from a dwarven mouth, but that couldn't be helped.

Fíli stopped suddenly. "Kíli,"

Kíli paused the song and looked back at his brother."Yes?"

"Are you... Is that an elvish song?"

Kíli looked at his brother in disbelief. "Surely you have heard the tale of Beren and Luthien?" As soon as the words left his mouth he realized that his brother would have read the tale in the history books, but never had heard the song.

"Ah, yes?" Fíli said, his eyebrow raised, "But what does that have to do with the song you are singing."

Kíli sighed, "Fíli. You truly have not heard music, till you hear a group of elves sing of the tale of Beren and Luthien."

Fíli shrugged. "I don't know brother, I think I am fully satisfied with our dwarvish tunes."

Kíli grinned. "Ah but you have not heard the lady Tauriel sing!"

He shoved his brother playfully.

"Her voice is sweeter than the birds that sing at the morning's light."

"Since when did you become so poetic,"

"Oh, I've always had it in me," Kíli bragged, "I just never knew it."

They traded a few more friendly jabs at each other as they continued their journey.

All in all, Kíli thought. It was good to be back.

* * *

yee yee I'm gonna continue this , maybe,


End file.
